Mind Tricks
by Seddie
Summary: Yami Malik desides that Anzu will be a great Mind Slave and That's the last thing his light wants.
1. Sleeping in

Seddie: Okay, this is my first Romance fic for fanfiction.net! But it WON'T be my last!

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Anzu awoken in pitch darkness, beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks, getting into her eyes making them burn. "Gah..." she shut her eyes and shook her head, the bloody images came back into her head from her dream. 

Bakura, and Yami were all there, they where all looking at her with pleading eyes. And then, Ryou, and Yuugi walked out of the Yami's bodies as if they were shadows, there were four of them now. She was trying to talk to them, but she couldn't, that's when everything went black again. She then saw the sfour of them again, they were all hurt, bleeding badly, and holding weapons. They were fighting each other!

Anzu shook her head again. "No...just a dream." she mumbled. "That will never happen...it can't...can it? NO! I won't believe it!"

She slowly reached out and tugged down on the thick black curtain covering her window. It flew up spreading sunlight throughout her room. "Gah. What time is it?"

Anzu turned her head towards the clock. "Two o'clock?! PM!" Anzu's heart leapt up in her throat. "The guys' battles! I'm late!"((keep in mind this is BEFORE the finals.))

She ripped off her nightdress and got dressed in a black skirt and a yellow tank-top. "I hope I didn't miss much...Oh! And I hope the guys aren't mad!"

**

"Where's Anzu?" Yuugi asked for the third time that day. "Its two o'clock...she should be here by now."

"She's only running a little late, Yuugi." Jou said. "Don't worry about it."

"I just don't want her to be out around like this with Malik running all over the place..." Yuugi said. "I don't want him to hurt her..."

Jou looked away from his friend. 'I wish he'd stop worrying about Anzu.' he thought. 'She's a strong girl...she can take care of herself...right?'

"I'm sure nothing will happen to her." Ryou said with a smile.

"Yeah...thanks, Ryou..." Yuugi said.

"Man, we better get going! We got duels to win!" Jou said. "So you can go whenever, I'm taking off now."

"I'm waiting for awhile..." Yuugi said. "Just incase she shows..."

"Okay. See ya." Jou said walking off.

"I better get going as well." Ryou said standing up. "Bye, Yuugi."

"Bye, Ryou." Yuugi looked around. 'Where are you, Anzu?'

**

"There goes one of the Pharaoh's friends now." Malik said watching Anzu run down the street away from her house.

//Ah, I see. Anzu. She is the Pharaohs closest treasure.// Yami Malik said inside Malik's head. 

"Do you think she should be our next target?" Malik asked, his eyes still glued to the brunette.

//Do you wish her to be?// Yami Malik asked.

"I...its up to you...." Malik sighed.

//Good. Taking over her mind shall bring the Pharaoh into so much despair he will lose concentration in his duels.// Yami Malik explained. //And making Anzu do things that she would never do, will not only cause concern with her friends, it will be great entertainment for us.//

"You." Malik snorted.

//What?//

"It would be great entertainment for YOU."

//Why? Don't you want to get to the Pharaoh?//

"Yes...but why Anzu?"

//Ah, I see you are having feelings for her.//

"Well...I know her through 'Namu'...she is always so kind to me..." Malik said.

//I know that.// Yami Malik said. //But you can't go letting your feelings get in the way now!//

"If you knew her..."

//Well I don't! Now get going!//

"Oh..okay..."

**

"Gotta....get...to...Battle...City..." Anzu gasped as she ran. "Gotta...find...Yuugi..."

BANG!

"Gah!" Anzu closed her eyes and fell back. 'Ha! I hit someone...' "I am so...so sorry..." she said opening her eyes, she looked up into the kind face of Malik(to her, Namu).

"What's your hurry, Anzu? You were running like you had fire up your ass." Malik reached out and helped Anzu to her feet.

Anzu couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "Oh, heh, I was in a rush to get to Battle City...I told the guys I was going to be there at twelve...but I only woke up a few minutes ago..."

"Well, I'm heading to the same place as you are, care to join me?" Malik asked with a smile.

"Sure." Anzu smiled.

"Lets go then." Malik started walking down the street, Anzu followed.

/See...she's really cool.../ Malik said to Yami Malik.

//You're a fool, Malik.// Yami Malik scoffed. //I am ashamed to say that you're my light.//

**~**

Seddie: So? What to you think of the first chapter? I know, no romance yet. But give me a break...I want to make this a cool long story. REVIEW! Please?


	2. Late

Seddie: YAY! You reviewed! Thankies! x-) Dun worry, there will be a bit of Anzu/Malik. And maybe...that's wut this whole fic will be about! I'm not sure yet =^-^=

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

"This is starting to be a drag..." Yuugi said leaning back on the bench. "Where is she?"

//Maybe you should go on...she'll catch up I'm sure.// Yami said.

"But..." Yuugi protested. "...I promised."

//I know.// Yami said with a heavy sigh. //But SHE also promised to be here two hours ago. We are wasting our time.//

"Well YOU take over and walk away. I'm not taking the dive for it." Yuugi said.

//Fine...// Yami said coming out of the Puzzle and taking over Yuugi's body. //Don't worry, she'll find us.//

/Yeah...keep telling yourself that.../ Yuugi said back.

"I guess we must get going." Yami stood up and walked away from the spot where they were suppose to meet.

**

"So, who were you suppose to meet again?" Malik asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yuugi, Jou, and Ryou." Anzu said looking to him with a smile. "But I doubt they are still there...I am kinda two hours late..."

Malik chuckled. "If they aren't there, would you like for me to help you look for them?"

"Its okay...I don't want to keep you from your battles." Anzu said smiling. 

"Are you sure?" Malik asked. "I mean, I don't think you should be wandering around by yourself with those Rare Hunters around."

"I guess you right...but I won't feel right if I know I am keeping you from your battles." Anzu explained. "...so...you can go on now if you'd like."

"Um..."

//Say okay you fool!// Yami Malik boomed.

"Okay...if you want me too..." Malik said. "I'll see you later then!"

"Bye, Namu." Anzu said waving as he walked away.

"See ya, Anzu..."

//Now, we have to follow her.//

/What? Didn't we just walk away from her? What are you planning?/ Malik asked his Yami, confused. 

//We follow her at a great distance, then, when she finds her friends, we shall take over her mind. Just to see how things go...// Yami Malik answered.

'I don't want to do this...' Malik thought as he let Yami Malik take him over. 'But...what other choice to I have?'

**~**

Anzu looked around when she got to the bench. "Gone." she said with a sigh. "I thought so. I bet they are mad that I kept them from their duels..." she sat on the bench and rested her head in her hands. "What do I do now?"

"You could start by telling me why your late." Honda said walking up behind her.

"Honda..." Anzu turned around to look at him. "...I slept in..."

"Yeah, its okay, I met up with Yami and he told me to come back here to wait up for you." Honda said with a smirk.

"Great...so where is he?"

"Um...I'm not sure of his exact location at this point and time..." Honda said sweat-dropping.

"Do you have any idea how useless you are?" Anzu asked standing up, she began to walk away.

"Hey! Anzu!" Honda ran after her. "Sorry...I kinda never paid any attention to where we were at the time..."

"I thought not." Anzu said looking at him with a smirk. "This is YOU we are talking about."

**

"I wonder why Anzu never showed." Ryou said as he walked through a darkened alley. "There must have been a good reason for it..."

//Stop your blabbering...// Bakura said.

"I'm just wondering." Ryou said. "It isn't really like her not to show."

//She probably had something better to do.// Bakura said.

It felt as if a large rock just plopped itself down into Ryou's stomach as Bakura spoke. "Do you honestly think so? She promised to be here...I was speaking to her last night..."

//...// Bakura never answered, he didn't want to go on any further with it, he felt Ryou's hope sink to the pit of his stomach...and...not really wanting to...Bakura felt the same way. There was something about Anzu Mazaki that he liked...maybe even loved...

**~**

Seddie: That's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it!


	3. The Mind Trick On Kamie

Seddie: In this chappy I'm gonna introduce one of my characters, Kamie Mizuno. x-)

*~*

"...so then...she smiled at me." Honda said, his cheeks red and his eyes glistened in that annoying anime way. "...it was so magical..."

Anzu sweat-dropped and kept walking. "You honestly sicken me, Honda..."

"What? I'm only telling you a story." Honda said.

"She only smiled at you...why pop a boner over it?" Anzu asked with a smirk.

"Hey! That was uncalled for..." Honda said. "I'll let you know that Shizuka's((I hope that's how you spell it)) smile is beautiful!"

"Your hopeless..." Anzu scoffed. "You know Duke((I don't know his Japanese name)) will get her before you will..."

"What?! Why are you saying that?!?!" Honda almost exploded off the ground.

"Because Duke is probably with her now while you're here with me." Anzu said. 'Please let this make him leave...' she thought.

"Gah! Your right!" Honda's eyes grew wide. "I got to go! I'm not going to let Duke win!! See ya, Anzu!" Honda ran off in a puff of smoke.

"That worked better than I thought it would..." Anzu said as she walked on.

She stopped and looked around. "Now...where is Yami..."

"Anzu! Anzu!" a voice yelled. A girl with long black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black tank top, baggy black pants, and had a sword strapped around her waist ran up to Anzu. 

"Kamie!" Anzu said. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, follow me..." Kamie said. "Yami told me to get you. He said he got Honda to go but he knew that he wouldn't be able to pull it off without having a Shizuka Attack."

Anzu laughed. "Yeah, he was right then."

The two girls started to walk down the street, they finally got to a place where there was actually people roaming around.

**

Yami Malik laughed. "This is the perfect time to take over Anzu's mind."

/Are you crazy?/ Malik asked. /Because of Kamie's Millennium Sword she can detect where your magic is coming from!/

"Gah...your right..." Yami Malik said watching the girls disappear through the crowd. "But I'm willing to take that chance...we need the Pharaoh to be thrown off by Anzu's death."

/WHAT?!/ Malik yelled. /NO! NO YOUR NOT GOING TO HARM HER!/

"What's this?" Yami Malik asked his light in confusion. "You...ha, ha. I see, your feelings for this mortal is growing stronger, Malik."

/No...its just that.../ Malik stopped, he didn't know what to say. /Please...not Anzu.../

"Hmm...maybe your right." Yami Malik said. "Maybe I won't take over Anzu's mind...maybe Kamie will serve as a better Mind Slave for now..."

/Phew.../ Malik sighed. /...but...what will you get her to do?/

"Its not what I'm going to get her to do, its what I'm going to get her to see." Yami Malik said. "When the two girls get to the next alley, Kamie will look at Anzu and see one of the demons that once had her imprisoned."

/But she'll attack Anzu./ Malik said.

"Exactly. I sense that the Pharaoh has a strong bond with the two." Yami Malik said. "This shall turn out to be truly interesting..."

**((Kamie's Point of thinking{you get the idea}))**

"He should be just through this alley." Kamie said as she and Anzu left the street and slipped between a couple large buildings. 

"Great..." Anzu said.

"Ha, yeah." Kamie turned around to face Anzu, but it wasn't Anzu who was there. "Gah!" what she seen was a man with orange hair dressed in a red leather suit. "Xlean." Kamie gasped. "I thought I destroyed you!"

"You thought wrong." Xlean answered.

"I guess I won't be making that mistake this time!" Kamie said taking out her sword. "What did you do to Anzu, where is she?"

"You'll never find out..." Xlean answered with a smirk.

"I guess I'll have to force it out of you!"

**((Anzu's Point of Thinking))**

'What is she talking about?' Anzu asked herself. "What are you talking about?" she asked backing away.

"Your going to tell me what you did with Anzu..." Kamie said walking closer to her, holding her sword up. "NOW!"

"Kamie! I am Anzu!" Anzu pleaded. "Please, put the sword back!"

"I never thought you could get more twisted, Xlean!" Kamie said, she took a swing at Anzu.

"Gah!" Anzu leaped out of the way of the blade and landing on her back. "Kamie, stop!"

Kamie looked down at her, her eyes full of hatred. "I'm going to destroy you for good this time... I'm going to destroy you for ANZU!" she lifted up her sword, ready to stab Anzu in the chest.

  
  


'I have to do something...she doesn't know who I am...she thinks I'm Xlean....' Anzu thought. Anzu kicked out her foot and tripped Kamie up, knocking her down.

As Kamie fell, she seen Anzu's reflection in her sword and gasped. "Anzu..." Kamie looked to her friend when she landed. "Anzu...what..."

Anzu looked at her, still terrified. "Kamie...can you see me now?"

"That was you?" Kamie asked, she shifted. "Anzu...I thought...you looked like...I was..."

"It wasn't your fault..." Anzu said. "This happened before...but not quite the same..." Anzu helped Kamie to her feet and looked around. "Its Malik..."

********

Seddie: I know I know I know. No romance yet. But I just need to keep writing this until I can fit it in. Probably in the next chapter. ^-^ Sorry for the delay.

Yami Seddie: -.-;


	4. Yami Malik's Warning

Seddie: I PROMISE 'SOME' ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Yami Seddie: .; *has nothing to say on the matter*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu and Kamie walked out of the alley, neither of them spoke. Kamie still couldn't believe she was another victim of Malik's mind control. She also couldn't believe that she would have killed Anzu...

"Look...there he is." Kamie suddenly said pointing just ahead of them. Yami stood next to a Battle City sign.

Anzu looked up. "Hey! Yami!" she started to run, Kamie followed.

"Anzu?" Yami looked at the two girls as they ran up to him. "Hey, by the looks of it You found her okay Kamie."

Kamie nodded. "Yeah, she was in one piece."

"Yami, I am SO sorry I was late...." Anzu said. "I kinda slept in..." the scenes from her dream flowed back into her head, she shook her head slightly.

"That's okay, Anzu." Yami said with a smile. "At least you're here now."

"Well I must be off." Kamie said making a peace sign with her two fingers. "Catch you two later..."

"See you, Kamie." Yami said.

"Yeah, Kamie...bye..." Anzu said. Kamie nodded to her and ran off.

Anzu turned back to Yami, who just looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"You don't look very good, Anzu..." Yami said, he moved some hair out of Anzu's face. "You look... pale...are you okay?"

Anzu blinked, and again saw Yami's face within the darkness of her eyelids, bruised and bloody. She gasped slightly and looked at him. "Yami...I'm scared..."

"Of what?" Yami asked, a little confused and concerned. "Anzu, what's wrong?"

"It was the dream I had last night..." Anzu answered.

"What was it about?" Yami asked, he never blinked.

"...first...it was you and Bakura." Anzu explained. "Then...Ryou and Yuugi came...everything went black after that for a couple of seconds. Then, when I saw you all again...you were hurt...and... fighting...you were fighting each other...trying to kill each other..." she paused. "I have a feeling that, that dream meant something, Yami..."

Yami seemed to have spaced out for a second, he then blinked and looked into Anzu's terrified eyes. "We were what?"

Anzu nodded slowly.

Yami shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Anzu...it will never happen...I mean...why would we be trying to kill each other?"

"I also have a feeling that it will be because of me..." Anzu said, getting short of breath. There was something wrong, she couldn't think straight, something was trying to push her out of her mind and into a darkened place.

Yami didn't know what to say, he too got a little scared because of this, but there was no way he could be turned against Yuugi...was there?

**

"She isn't allowing me to take over her mind." Yami Malik said. "She's fighting it...and she doesn't even know what's happening."

/Good./ Malik answered.

"You know, if I could I would honestly kill you, Malik." Yami Malik said. "Ever since you had taken a liking to Anzu you have been getting on my nerves."

/And ever since I took that liking you have been trying to take control of Anzu!/ Malik shot back at his dark.

"I'm trying to show you that you should keep your mind on what you are suppose to be doing." Yami Malik said. "And besides, Anzu would be fun to control...just think of the things we can get her to do."

/You sicken me./ Malik said. /Now let me have my body back!/ 

"You can take control," Yami Malik said, "right after I take control of Anzu..."

/Your just doing this because your attempt to take over Kamie and make her kill Anzu backfired./ Malik grumbled. /Now let me out!!!/

**

Anzu closed her eyes, the force seeping into her mind grew stronger, she couldn't control it.

"Anzu?" Yami asked looking at her.

She couldn't answer him, the force was so strong now that it had taken over her speech. 'This is Malik...I know it...' she thought. '...or his Yami...' she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Yami, then, it seemed to her, that she blacked out.

"..your eyes..." Yami gasped, Anzu's eyes were now black and dead looking. Yami looked around. "Malik!" he yelled.

"I'm here." Anzu said in a voice that was not her own.

Yami looked to her, his eyes narrowed. "Let her go, Malik..."

"Yami Malik to be exact..." Yami Malik spoke again through Anzu. "And I'm planning on letting her go right after I tell you...I can get control of her...and I will do it again...you just don't know when...and I can't promise it won't be as simple as this."

The strange color went from Anzu's eyes and she fell forward into Yami's arms.

**

"I can't let this go on." Malik said went he took control of his body again. "I know my Yami's plans, and I don't want Anzu to suffer like the others have...maybe..." he paused. "I don't know if I should do this or not..."

//I know what your thinking, fool!// Yami Malik bellowed. //You are Namu to her! And that's what your going to stay! You will never tell her that your Malik!//

Malik sighed. 'But...I need to save her...' he thought walking out onto the street. He then smirked. "Yes I can..." he felt his Yami's anger boil. "You can't stop me in there."


	5. Should I? Shouldn't I?

//She'll hate you forever.// Yami Malik shouted. //When she finds out that YOUR Malik! She will never want to have anything to do with you anymore!//

Malik stopped walking and hung his head in defeat. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!"

//Ha, ha, ha! You know I'm right!// Yami Malik said, amused by this lights distress on the matter.

"I...I don't care..."

//What?//

"Yami Malik..." Malik took a breath. "I...I love..her...and...I don't want her hurt...if that means losing her to Yami by telling her who I really am...so be it..."

**

"Anzu...Anzu!" Yami shook his friend. "Anzu wake up! Anzu! Oh god...ANZU!"

Anzu's eyes opened slowly, she looked at Yami. "Huh? Yami...what's wrong?"

Yami quickly wrapped Anzu into a tight hug. "Your okay...oh my god your okay."

"Yeah....wait...what happened?" Anzu asked gently pushing herself away from Yami, confused.

"Anzu...Yami Malik took you over...and..." Yami paused and looked at Anzu's eyes, he slowly looked away. 

Anzu just looked at Yami, her heart almost coming to a complete stop. "He's going to continue using me as a Mind Slave isn't he?"

**

Ryou made his way out of the darkened alley, weak from the last ten minutes of Bakura trying to take control of his body. But the same thing was on both his and Bakura's minds...Anzu.

'Why do I constantly think about her?' he asked himself as he sat by a garbage dumpster. He looked around slowly, then tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Anzu's face appeared in his head, and he couldn't get it to leave.

//Your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?// Bakura asked.

/Hmm?/ Ryou asked, a little spaced out. /What was that, Bakura?/

//Don't go thinking that Anzu could possibly fall for you.//

/What?/

//Your heard me, and you know that Anzu don't go for the weak.// Bakura sneered.

/What are you getting at?/

//I'm saying that Anzu is going to be mine.//

/...Bakura.../ Ryou let out a small sigh. /Don't get your hopes up...I'm not. She is closer to Yuugi and Yami than either than us. Damn, Namu has a better chance than we do./

//You mean you do.//

/No, I mean WE./

//Shut up.// Bakura barked.

"GAH!" Ryou groaned, it felt as if his head was going to crush in. "Bakura, stop!" but he never, the pain stayed there...and Ryou screamed.

**

Kamie walked through an alley, she lanced around. No one. Like always.

Then a scream cut through the air, it rammed into Kamie's ear, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"He-hello?" she asked walking towards the end of the alley. "Who's there? What's wrong?"

"Kamie? Oh Kamie. Please...help me..."

"Ryou?!" Kamie's eyes shot wide open and she ran out of the alley and fell to her knees next to her friend. "Ryou...what's wrong?"

"...its...its Bakura..." Ryou said looking up at Kamie, his eyes full of pain. "...ahhhh..."

Kamie didn't know what to do, Bakura was inside Ryou's head, she couldn't stop him...or could she?

"Ryou...please....I know its going to be hard, but I need you to stand up and stay still..." Kamie said, she stood up and took out her sword.

"I'll...TRY." Ryou almost screamed as he rose to his feet.

"Please...let this work..." Kamie said under her breath. "Lor Somis..." the sword started to glow a dark purple, the misty flowed from the sword and covers Ryou.

The Millennium Ring glowed, and the pain flowed gently away from Ryou's head.

The mist cleared and the sword stopped glowing. Kamie's dropped the sword and fell to her knees, drain of all her energy she couldn't stand.

Ryou got down on his knees as well and held Kamie up, he looked at her. "Thank you."

Kamie gave him a weak smile. "...I couldn't let him do that to you..."

"What did you do to him?"

"I locked him away again in the Ring...for about twenty-four hours..." Kamie said. "...it was the best I could do..."

Ryou smiled. "Your best was all I needed."

**

"Hello there, guys." Malik said walking up to Yami and Anzu, he smiled. "What's up?"

"Hi, Namu..." Anzu said looking at him weakly.

"What's the matter?" Namu asked. "What happened?"

"Yami Malik," Yami said, "he took her over."

"What?" Malik gasped.

"Yeah...its true." Yami said. "Namu, can you do something for me?"

"Anything..." Malik said.

"Can you take Anzu home for me?" Yami asked.

"But, Yami." Anzu twirled around to look at him.

"No buts about it, Anzu...I'm not having you out here with Malik running around." Yami said, he looked to Malik. "So...will you?"

"I'd be happy to." Malik smiled. "Come on, Anzu..."

"...bye...Yami." Anzu said, she gave him a small wave and walked off with Malik.

  
  


They were almost to Anzu's house about a half hour later. They never talk all the way. Malik was trying to think of how he should tell Anzu. And he was also running through WHY he should tell her.

'She will probably die of I don't....' he thought.

"Namu?" Anzu asked. "Why are you so quiet."

Malik quickly looked at her as they stopped in front of Anzu's house. "...I don't know."

"Well, this is my stop..." Anzu said, she gave Malik a small hug. "Thanks for walking me here...."

Malik gently pushed her away. "Anzu..."

"What?" Anzu asked.

"I have to tell you something..." Malik took a breath and looked Anzu in the eyes. "I...I'm...."

*~*~*~*~*

Seddie: Will he get to tell her? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Kissy kissy

Seddie: Sorry its taking me so long to update. I got a new boyfriend, and I am spending A LOT of time with him. .;;

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

"You what?" Anzu asked.

Malik sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

Malik looked at her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "...no..."

"Well...what did you have to say?" Anzu asked, she took a few small steps closer to him, until their noses almost touched.

"I..." he closed his eyes. "I..."

Anzu leaned forward and kissed his lips soundly, then slowly hauled away. "...whatever it was...it don't matter, Namu."

Malik was too stunned to respond right away. All he have ever wanted just happened in a matter of seconds...what COULD he do?

"Wait...did you just? Or was I just..." Malik looked at her, just making sure he wasn't dreaming it. 

Anzu laughed a little and kissed him again. "I did...and no, you weren't."

"...I don't really know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything..." Anzu said, she turned to walk to the house. "I know you don't feel the same...I'll see you tomorrow..."

Before he could answer, Anzu disappeared into the house. '...she...she actually kissed me.' he thought. 'She actually feels the same way for me...'

//No you fool, she feels that way for Namu.// Yami Malik said. //Not Malik.//

**~**

Anzu watched Malik walk away from the house from her bedroom window. "That did I just do?" she asked as she ran her hands over the soft lace that her curtains were made out of. "Was that actually the right thing to do? I mean...I only met the guy a couple days ago..."

"I knew you were going to do that." Maii said making her way into Anzu's room.

"Maii? What are you doing here?" Anzu asked looking back at her friend.

"I saw you and Namu, I just had to come in and see what was up with that kiss." Maii said sitting down on Anzu's bed.

Anzu as next to her. "...I don't know...it just..."

"You felt it was the best time for it." Maii said.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"...well, I can tell that he is practically thrilled to the tip of his spin that you kissed him." Maii said with a smile. "He practically skipped away from the house."

"Your just saying that."

"No! I'm being honest!" Maii said.

"Okay, okay." Anzu said. 

"What about Yami?"

"Um..." Anzu shifted.

Maii eyed her carefully. "...you still like him don't you?"

"Gah, Maii help me!" Anzu groaned, she fell forward into Maii's arms. "I don't know what to do."

***

Seddie: sorry so short ppl ^-^; listen, i am going through writers block, so email me and tell me sum ideas for later chapters. -.-; i really need help here.


	7. Slow Down

Seddie: Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for telling me my spelling mistake on Mai ^-^;; *feels rite lame*

Yami Seddie: ...great... *locks Seddie in a closet* ....sorry ppl, she was starting to feel sorry for herself....just enjoy the story before she gets out....

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

****This Chapter Is From Anzu's Point Of View****

Honestly, I don't know what is happening to me. Why did I kiss him? And also, what ABOUT Yami? I thought he would always be the only one for me...but...I guess I'm wrong....

  
  


I wasn't about to stop and think about that for long, I had to go and see Namu...I had to explain my actions. But would he listen?

All these thoughts raced through me brain as I ran out of the house and out onto the street. I took off in the direction where Namu had went. 'Must find him...' I thought picking up pace. 

A strange feeling came around me. What was it? It was like something was trying to hold me back from finding Namu...like it didn't want me to find something out...

Slow down....slow, slow....

The wind whispered these words to me over and over. And a little voice in my head told me the same.

Go slow....

I tried to block out all these warning, I had to get to Namu. It was like my whole life was on the line, and if I never mad it to Namu....I would die. And all these voices were the obstacles trying to hold me back so I wouldn't make it in time.

'No! I will NOT slow down!' I yelled at myself.

Why did I let myself kiss him? I wouldn't be fighting against the odds if I hadn't. If I had only held it back, and listened to what he had to tell me...then...walk away and into the house...NONE of this would be happening.((Little did I know if I did that, things would be worse.))

  
  


I then spotted him. He was standing by a stop sign, his shoulder pressed against the white wood of the post on which the sign was nailed to.

I stopped, my legs just wouldn't move anymore...they just went stiff. 

'Look at him...' I thought, my breath catching in my throat. 'I...I...'

At that time he turned around to face me, his face went twisted with surprise. "Anzu! What are you doing here? I mean..."

"I...I had to....to follow you." I said, barely letting the words escape my mouth. "...I need to explain..."

"You don't need to explain anything." Namu said, he walked up to me, and still, my legs wouldn't work.

"Your...your not mad?" I stammered.

"Anzu...you made my day back there." Namu said giving me a smile.

I found that now my voice wouldn't work along with my legs, which suddenly felt weak.

Namu kept that sweet smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. That's when my legs gave out from in under me.

"Whoa." Namu said catching me. "Careful, Anzu." he looked me in the eyes. "Are you OK?"

"Ye...ye, yeah." I said with a half a dozen nods, and wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself up and to take less weight off his arms.((Wink.))

"Namu...what did you have to tell me back at the house?" I asked when he stood me up straight.

"...its not important." he answered.

"Are you sure...?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure I'm sure."

"But you really wanted to tell me..." I urged. I really wanted to know what he had to say.

"...well..." Namu looked me in the eyes. "...I'd rather not at this time."

"OK." why did I say it? Well...I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But I had a feeling that something about what he wanted to tell me will affect us later on, so i guess its good that he never said yet.

*************

cont...


	8. Plan C Totally failed

"So...you and Namu, huh?" Jou asked, he smirked as Anzu. "Cute."

"That's not funny, Jou." Anzu said. She looked to Yami, who kept his eyes on the ground in front of him. "Yami? Yami are you OK?"

Yami looked up at her, slurring his eyes at her. "...no...no everything's fine, Anzu."

"Are you sure?" Anzu asked putting her hands behind her back.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Yami stood up. "I must go now...see you guys."

"Yami..." Anzu sighed as she watched him walk away. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Anzu." Shizuka said with a small smile. "I think you and Namu are a cute couple."

"He, he. Thanks, Shiz." Anzu said smiling at her friend.

"Well ladies, I must part." Jou said. "My duels won't win themselves."

"Good luck." Anzu said as Jou walked away.

Shizuka smiled and looked to Anzu. "So...how is he? Does he kiss good?"

"Shizuka!" Anzu almost yelled, she laughed a little.

"Aw, c'mon!" Shizuka pleaded. "Tell me everything! And don't spare a detail!"

"You never give up do you?" Anzu asked still laughing at her friend.

***

//You're a fool.// Yami Malik said. //You fell for the one girl we can use and get away with it!//

"Shut up! Please!" Malik yelled. "I am feeling bad enough that I am hiding my true identity from her! Don't make this worse!"

//You disappoint me, Malik.// Yami Malik said. //I thought you were going to go along with our plan...well I'm not giving up! I'm still going to take over your girls mind!//

"No you won't..." Mali said, he looked in his bedroom mirror and saw Yami Malik looking back out at him. "I won't let you."

//Ha, ha, ha, ha! How can you stop me? When I take over your body you can't do anything about it!//

Malik's eyes narrowed.

//And the next time I take her over, I will get her to try things that will put her life in danger, the Pharaoh will try to save her..and he will fall in my trap!!//

"NO! SHUT UP!" Malik wheeled back and put his fist through the mirror.

Blood squirted from his fist all over the floor and mirror frame. Malik ripped off his shirt and wrapped his fist in it. He winced when he saw the blood he had lost all over the place, then he quickly left the room.

'I was only going with her for a day...why am I so protective over her already?' he thought as he stepped outside. "Ah...dammit."

He forgot all about the markings on his back and ran back into the house to put on another tank-top.

And leaving his hand wrapped up in his other shirt, he made his way down the street on search for Anzu. 'I have to tell her today, and get her to go as far away from me as possible! If not...my Yami may kill her....'

***

"So...do you want to drop into my house for awhile?" Anzu asked Shizuka as they walked. "Its pretty lonely there now since mom is gone on her business trips."

Shizuka chuckled. "OK, Anzu. And since your all by yourself, why don't we invite the guys over for a couple of days."

"Your pushing it, Shizuka." Anzu said with a laugh.

"But you won't be lonely with all us there!" Shizuka said. "Please? It'll be a cool little party."

"A little party with Jou and Honda in the same house?" Anzu asked sweat-dropping.

"Ha, ha...I never really thought about that." Shizuka scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Hey! Guys over here!" 

Anzu and Shizuka looked over into an alley, Kamie and Ryou walked out slowly.

"Hey, guys!" Anzu waved.

"What's up?" Kamie asked when they got to them.

"Nothing..."

"You guys wanna come to Anzu's house for a couple of days?" Shizuka said jumping to the opportunity.

"Sure." Ryou said with a grin.

"Great, come on!" Shizuka grabbed Kamie's arm and they both ran down the road.

Anzu sweat-dropped. "My house is going to be destroyed."

Ryou laughed. "Don't worry Anzu. I think Shizuka knows what she's doing."

"Yeah...I guess."

"So, are you going to invite Namu?" Ryou asked.

"You know I am. He'll probably be around anyway!" Anzu said with a big smile.

"ANZU! YOUR DOOR IS LOCKED!" Shizuka yelled from Anzu's front bridge.

"I know!" Anzu yelled back.

***~***

"So, are you going to Anzu's party thingy?" Jou asked.

"Yep, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Yuugi said. "How about you Yami?"

"I don't know." Yami said.

"Aw, why not?" Honda asked. "This is going to be great!"

"I know, and I bet you will find a way to sneak booze in there, Honda." Mai said sweat-dropping.

"Way ahead of ya!" Honda said, he opened up his jacket, in his inside pockets where bottles up on bottles of booze of all kinds.

"YA! I LOVE THIS GUY!" Jou said giving Honda a high five.

"Maybe you SHOULD run for your life and not come Yami." Mai said crossing her arms.

"Actually..." Yami looked up at Mai. "I think I will go..."

"Great!" Yugi said. "Hey guys, maybe Namu will be there."

"You know he is." Mai said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Namu is a cool guy." Jou said. "He was always cool towards me; and I think him and Anzu make a cool couple."

'Shut up, shut up.' Yami thought, he kept back the urge to get up and punch Jou's lights out. 'Whoa...wait...why do I care about Namu and Anzu dating...gah...I can't be jealous...no! I'm not! I must be having a bad day or something...'

**

Malik walked up to Anzu's house, the sun was going down, and he was beat out. "I...have...to tell...her...." he walked up on the bridge.

"NAMU! ANZU! NAMU'S HERE!" Shizuka said pushing open the door.

"AH!" Malik yelled almost falling back down over the stairs.

"Namu, buddy!" Jou said walking up behind his sister in the door.

"What's going on here?" Malik asked recovering from his state of shock.

"I planned a party." Shizuka said with a small laugh, she grabbed Malik's arm and dragged him in the house. "I'm so glad you're here, Anzu is in the kitchen if you need to speak to her."

Malik sweat-dropped as he made his way to the kitchen. Anzu was stood up by the sink, she was wearing tight black leather pants and a black sparkly tank-top. "Anzu?!"

Anzu turned around quickly. "Hey, Namu." she said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here!! ...oh my! What happened to your hand?!"

The blood was soaking through the shirt Malik had wrapped over his fist. "Nothing...had an accident..."

"You bleeding a lot!" Anzu said, horrified.

"Its nothing...really." Malik said.

"Yes it is!" Anzu grabbed him and lead him into the bathroom. "You can't let it bleed like that!"

//I guess you WON'T tell her tonight.// Yami Malik laughed. //So I still have time to have some fun...//


	9. Anzu's 'Party'

*********

Anzu sat on the couch next to Shizuka, while Malik sat on the floor. 

"Hey, guys, were here!" Yuugi said as he and Yami walked into the livingroom. 

"Hey guys!" Mai said. "What took you so long?"

Yuugi looked at Malik then looked to Mai. "Yami had...a little trouble with what to wear...it was nothing really."

Yami nodded and sat on the other side of Shizuka.

"Well I'm glad you're here! Because Uncle Honda has a gift for you all." Honda said, he tipped his jacket upside down and the bottles of booze fell to the floor in a heap.

"Honda..." Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Jou picked up a bottle of vodka and ran out into the kitchen. "Anzu! Where do you keep your sodas?"

"In the fridge, Jou." Anzu said looking at all the booze on the floor.

Jou came back in with two cases of soda on his arms. "We are going to have some fun tonight!" he offered a bottle of gin to Ryou.

"No thanks, Jou." Ryou said pushing his hand away.

Jou shrugged. "Kamie?" he waved the bottle towards her. "You want it."

"Hand it here." Kamie said holding out her hand. Jou handed her the bottle.

"Honda...why did you bring this here?" Anzu asked. 

"What? You know you can't have a party without the goods." Honda said sitting down.

Mai picked up a bottle of red wine. "Come on girls." she said to Kamie, Shizuka, and Anzu. "We'll have our little 'get together' in Anzu's room."

"I'll get the glasses." Shizuka said as she ran out into the kitchen.

"Do I bring this?" Kamie asked holding up the bottle of gin. 

"Nah, leave it." Mai said.

"Actually...I'll just shove it in my pocket and enjoy it later." Kamie said putting the bottle in her pants pocket.

Anzu sighed and looked to Malik. "You gonna be OK down here with these guys?"

Malik took her hand and kissed it. "I will...go on and have a good time with the girls."

"OK." Anzu said.

"Lets go, Anzu." Kamie grabbed her friends arm and lead her upstairs."

  
  


*

Malik glanced around at everyone left in the room. The girls had only went upstairs a half hour earlier and already Jou and Honda were drunk out of their minds.

"Hey, Namu." Yuugi said sitting next to him. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, I fell of my motorcycle." Malik said. "I tried to catch myself and it kinda never worked out..."

//I'm soon coming out...// Yami Malik warned.

'Not now...please..." Malik begged. He then remembered he had to tell Anzu that he was Malik.

"Surprising that you only did that when you fell off." Yami said looking at him. "I would think you would have hurt yourself in other places."

"Well I never."

"Yami." Yuugi whispered to his dark. "Please...you said you wouldn't..."

"That's awful strange isn't it?" Yami asked standing up, he walked out into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Malik said as he followed Yami.

When Malik entered the kitchen, Yami was stood up at the sink looking at him. "What's your deal, Yami?"

"My deal is you." Yami said. "There's something about you I don't like...and I'm not about to let you hurt Anzu."

"You don't know what your talking about." Malik said.

"Oh I think I do." Yami said. "Who are you really?"

"You know that already." Malik said. "I am Namu."

"You are no such thing."

"You are starting to get on my nerves..." Malik said, feeling a great evil creep back into him, it was the evil he had forgotten when he met Anzu.

"I want to know who you really are!" Yami demanded. "You are not NAMU!"

"You want to know who I am, Pharaoh?!" Malik said. He hauled out his Mill. Rod.

"Malik." Yami said, his eyes narrowing.

*

"You are so lucky, Anzu." Kamie said taking another sip of her wine. 

"Yes." Shizuka agreed. "Namu is such a nice guy."

"Yeah..he is..." Anzu said. "He's a real sweetheart."

A loud crashing sound, and the sound of all the guys yelling made the four girls jump.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Anzu asked getting up.

"I don't know." Mai said. "But lets go down and find out..."

The girls ran out of the room.

*******

Seddie: *grin* what's gonna happen? Lol you'll just have to wait and see.


	10. The truth hurts or does it?

Seddie: .....i bet u are wonderin' wat will happen... x-) ..maybe i should just leave the whole chapter blank. Lol. NAH! I wouldn't do dat 2 ya! Im not dat mean. Lol. Well, enjoy chapter 10!!

**********

"Guys!" Anzu, Mai, Kamie, and Shizuka raced into the kitchen where all the guys were gathered around Yami and Malik. 

Anzu watched horrifically as Yami and Malik attacked each other, fists flying. 'Why are they fighting? What's all this about...no matter...I have to stop it.'

Anzu pushed pass Jou and the others and up to Malik and Yami. "GUYS! STOP IT!" she tried to push them apart but was shoved back. 

"STOP IT! DAMMIT! STOP!" Anzu jumped between them, just to receive a kick in the stomach from Yami, and a fist to the side from Malik. 

The breath rushed from Anzu's lips. "Ugh..." she dropped to her knees.

"Anzu!" both Yami and Malik gasped.

Malik reached out to help her up, only to have his hand pushed away from her by Yami. "Get away from her, Malik!"

Anzu's eyes snapped back to reality by Yami's words. She looked up at Malik. "What? Malik?"

"Yes, Malik." Jou said lifting Anzu to her feet. "Are you OK?"

"...fine..." Anzu just looked at Malik. "You can't be...Namu please tell me this isn't true..."

"Malik." Malik corrected her, he could feel the pit of his stomach sink as he showed her his Mill. Rod. "My name...is Malik."

Anzu just looked at him for a minute. "You bastard!" she shouted. "DAMN YOU!"

"Anzu, Anzu calm down." Kamie said putting her hands on her friends shoulders.

Anzu shrugged away from her. "DAMN YOU! YOU COLD HEARTED SON OF A BITCH!" wild tears ran down over her cheeks as she screamed.

//See? I told you what was going to happen when she found out, Malik.// Yami Malik said.

/...I...how could I hurt her like this?/ Malik couldn't believe what was happening.

"I want you all out of my house..." Anzu said.

"But Anzu..." Kamie started.

"OUT!"

They all started for the door. 

"Not you." Anzu said to Malik. "The rest of you go.."

"But Anzu..." Yami said looking at her. "I don't want to leave you alone with him."

"Don't worry, Yami. He won't be here long." Anzu said.

When the door shut behind Yami, Anzu sat on the counter and started to cry even harder. 

"Anzu...I'm sorry..."

"Shut up!" Anzu snapped. "I can't believe you could do this...I can't believe I ever even thought about you the way I did!"

The words hurt Malik, but he knew he deserved it. He couldn't defend himself.

"When you walk out of this house..." Anzu said. "I don't want to hear your voice, or see your face ever again...you go that?"

"But Anzu..."

"Got it?!"

"I love you."

Anzu just looked at him, her heart was cold, and she was still boiling mad. "I can't say the same, 'Malik'...now get out of my house and out of my life!"

Malik never spoke after, he just walked away from Anzu and walked out of the house, shutting the door soundly behind him.

Anzu sat on that spot of the counter lost in her thoughts. She began to realize something... something she could have killed herself for thinking about...she was in love with Malik...

****

Seddie: next chapter is a song chapter based on the song '(I hate) Everything about you'. ^ ^


	11. Hate? Or love? there are sum misakes in ...

*every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet*

iI love you/i

iI can't say the same, 'Malik'...now get out of my house and get out of my life!/i

The words haunted Anzu. 

iYou still love him..../i a voice kept saying. iYou said you loved Namu...why is Malik any different?/i

"Malik is a horrible man!" Anzu yelled. "That's what makes him different from Namu!"

iBut they are the same people.../i

*every room-mate kept awake  
by every silent scream we make  
all the feelings that I get  
but I still don't miss you yet*

Anzu knew these 'voices' were right. But...Malik did so much to her and her friends lives...how could she ever look at him?

"I wish this never happened..." Anzu whimpered. "I wish 'Namu' never came into my life like this..."

iNo you don't.../i

"YES I DO!"

'I'm going crazy...' Anzu thought. 'I'm talking to voices that aren't even there...what is happening to me?!'

*only when I stop to think about it*

"This is crazy..." Anzu said. "How can I be having feelings about someone who has caused me so much pain? How could I love someone who lied to me about their identity?"

iHe loved you...that's why he did it./i the voice said. iHe wanted to be with you...the only way he could do it was through Namu./i

"Will you shut up?" Anzu snapped. 

iSo you are going to actually talk to me now?/i the voice asked.

"Huh?" Anzu looked around. "Where are you?"

iI'm in your head. I am your past./i

"What?"

*I hate everything about you  
why do I love you?*

iYou heard me. I am Tea Gardner...I am who you were back in back in Egypt thousands of years ago./i

"Excuse me?" Anzu asked. "What was that."

iYou heard me/i

"Where are you? Show yourself to me."

iIf I must./i A faint image of a girl who looked just like Anzu appears on the kitchen counter next to her. She was dressed in Egyptian cloths.

"Why are you hear?" Anzu asked her.

"To warn you."

*I hate everything about you  
why do I love you?*

"Warn me about what?"

"Well...first off. You really do love Malik."

"No I don't...Tea he lied to me." Anzu said.

"You loved him back in Egypt." Tea said. "And you love him now."

"What about Yami?" Anzu asked.

"What about him? You aren't meant to be. He is just here to protect you." Tea said.

"...how can I love someone like Malik?" Anzu looked at Tea. "How can I love...him?"

"I don't know. I asked myself the same question. But you do...we do." Tea said, she smiled. "I can see in your eyes that you know what I'm saying is true."

"But, Tea..." Anzu said. She looked at the floor. "I hate everything about him."

*every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet*

"She hates me" Malik said, he punched a brick wall. He felt small droplets of rain land on his head.

//Ha, ha, ha!// Yami Malik laughed.

"What's so funny?"

//Your pathetic.//

Malik ignored his Yami's comments. He was completely heartbroken. 'Maybe I should have told her the truth about myself in the first place...but at least now Yami Malik won't be able to harm her'

//Don't be so sure about that.// Yami Malik said. //She will feel my wrath soon enough.//

"Your still not going to give up?"

//Not a chance...// Yami Malik said. 

*Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you?*

"You may think that." Tea said. "But...you really do love him Anzu."

"I can't see..."

"Here let me help you..." Tea pressed her finger against Anzu's forehead."

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you sure about this?" Tea asked as Kamie pushed her up to a chamber door.

"Come on!" Kamie said. "I'll talk to you later!" she knocked on the door and ran off.

"Yes?" Malik opened the door to his chamber to see Tea standing there. "Tea? What...I mean... hey..."

"Hi...um..." Tea bit her bottom lip.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"OK." Malik said quickly. "Please..."

Tea looked around Malik's chamber.

"So, what brings you here?" Malik asked.

"I just came to see you."

"I thought you were forbidden to even look at me after what I did." Malik said.

"Do you think I care what you did to Pharaoh Yami?" Tea asked. 

"I thought you would be..everyone else was." Malik said.

"Malik...I am not as close to the Pharaoh as I am to you..." Tea said. "I'm not going to let a little mind control break between us..."

"Tea...I don't know what to say..." Malik said.

"Don't say anything..." Tea said, she leaned forward and kissed him.

**END**

*only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
you hate everything about me  
why do you love me  
  
I hate  
you hate  
I hate  
you love me*

"Wow...what was that?" Anzu asked.

"That was an event from the past." Tea said, she started to disappear. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes..." Anzu said. "..I do...I really...truely...love...Malik."

"Then go look for him." Tea said, she disappeared. iGood luck...i

Anzu jumped up as lightning flashed by her window, and the rain started to pound down harder. "I'm coming, Malik."

She ran out of the house. "Please...forgive me for what I said to you..."

*I hate everything about you  
why do I love you??*

***

Seddie: next chapter is gonna be the last people ^ ^; enjoy.


	12. The End?

Anzu ran down the street. Rain pounded down on her already soaked body. She slipped and fell to her knees. 

"I have been....running around...for hours..." she said.

Blood ran from her cut up knees and flowed down the street along with the water.

"Oh..." Anzu winced in pain and lied down in the water. "I give up...he probably don't want to hear from me now anyway...Tea was wrong..."

A stinging pain shot up through Anzu's knees, and she reached down to touch one...and pricked her finger.

"Glass..." she whimpered giving the sharp object in her knee a hard tug, hauling it out.

She could feel more blood gushing out, but she no longer cared. She had failed to find Malik, so she just lay there.

**

He wasn't sure what it was, but Malik suddenly had the sensation to look down. When he did he saw that the water flowing by his feet had a tint of red to it. "What the?"

//Its blood genius.//

"I know that!" Malik snapped. "But where did so much of it come from?"

//Maybe someone is in trouble.// Yami Malik said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up.." Malik said. He continued to watch the bloody water flow by. "But that IS a lot of blood...I better run up the road to see if someone DO need help."

//I was only shittin' you, Malik.// Yami Malik said. //Don't, lets just get out of the rain.//

"Fat chance..."

Malik ran up the street as fast as he could. 'I got a feeling...' he thought.

Before he could finish, he spotted Anzu lying on the sidewalk.

"Holy shit..."

The sound of his voice made Anzu slowly sit up, she looked back at him, her wet hair sticking to her face. "Hey..."

"Anzu...what are you doing out here?" Malik asked running up to her.

"...I was looking for you..." Anzu answered. "I...I needed to tell you..."

Just at that time, the Millennium Rod glowed, and a figure was formed behind the two.

"Malik..." Anzu gasped. It was Yami Malik, he had managed to get out of the Rod.

"Huh?" Malik looked back at his Yami, who, as soon as their eyes met, kicked him in the side and rolled him to one side of Anzu.

"You never did listen to me, Malik..." Yami Malik said. "So your going to learn the hard way." Yami Malik waved his hand and Anzu's eyes went blank.

"NO! Yami Malik don't!" Malik yelled.

"You can't stop me now, Malik." Anzu said, her voice was disoriented and echo like from where Yami Malik had control over her. "Now I shall destroy you and what you hold dear."

"Yami Malik please...let her go." Malik said as he stood up. "NOW!"

"Why, this is so much fun." Yami Malik said as he made Anzu walk up to Malik. "You will now be killed by the hands of your true love..."

"Anzu...Anzu please." Malik said. "Don't let him control you...Anzu please snap out of it..." Malik would have tried to use his own powers to help her, but he knew his magic couldn't match up to those of his Yami's.

"She can't." the words came from Anzu's lips slowly. "And she never will...after she destroys you, I will destroy her." Anzu's small hands grabbed Malik's shoulders with extreme force.

"Gah." Malik said, he knew what his reflexes wanted to do, and that was punch out Anzu' for grabbing him...but he couldn't hurt her...he COULD hurt Yami Malik, however.

"Let her go, Yami Malik." Malik said. He gave Anzu a small shove backwards, which made her fall to the ground. He ran towards his Yami and punched him in the guts. "LET HER GO!"

"NEVER!" Yami Malik yelled.

Malik felt Anzu jump on him and start punching him and hauling on his hair. "AH!" he yelled swinging around, sending Anzu off his back and into a brick wall.

"OH!" Anzu groaned, Yami Malik had let her go before she hit the wall.

Malik looked at his Yami hatefully. "Your going...and your never coming back."

"What are you going to do?" Yami Malik asked with a smirk.

"This..." Malik held out the Mill. Rod.

"Don't you dare!" Yami Malik yelled.

"Oh...I dare..." Malik said. "AHHHH!" he smashed the rod over the sidewalk.

A bright golden glow came from it, and it started to swallow up Yami Malik.

"You fool!" Yami Malik yelled. "What have you done?!"

"I've set Anzu and I free." Malik said watching his Yami disappear.

Yami Malik gave his light a hateful stare and then vanished along with the light...he was gone...for good? Malik didn't care. He just knew that at that moment he could feel his body and soul be set free.

"Anzu." Malik ran over to her and knelt by her, taking her in his arms.

Rain pounded down on them still, and blood still flowed from her knees.

"She's still alive..." he said watching the blood. "The dead don't bleed...Anzu! Anzu open your eyes... please."

No response.

"Anzu!" Malik yelled. He watched as the steady flow of blood from Anzu's knees stopped, and her head shifted to one side.

"No..." Malik gasped. "No...please...Anzu." he felt her wrist for a pulse..there was nothing there.

"I...I killed her..." Malik said, his eyes watering up. "NO!!!!" he kissed her cheek and buried his face in her hair.

  
  


Tea watched from above. "I knew that this was going to happen." she said. "It was meant to." she sighed and watched them. "But I can't let this go one like this...destiny or not...I don't want to see Malik's life be torn apart in this life like it was thousands of years before."

Tea blinked and waved her hand at them, then disappeared.

  
  


Malik felt Anzu move a little. He quickly raised his head and looked at her. "Anzu?"

"Hmm?" Anzu's eyes opened and looked at Malik. "Malik? Your crying...what, AH!" a shot of pain went through Anzu's back.

"I'm so sorry, Anzu." Malik said. "I wish I had told you the truth in the first place."

"No...I'm sorry." Anzu said. "I can't believe your even here after what I said to you."

"I deserved it..."

"Malik..."

"Yes...?"

"I love you."

Malik's eyes widened. "Anzu...I..."

"I understand..." Anzu said looking away from him.

"No...no, Anzu." Malik said making her look at him again. "Its just that...I love you too..."

Anzu closed her eyes and kissed him soundly on the lips. Malik returned it.

  
  


Tea still watched them. "I have did a dreadful thing." she said. "I have changed their destiny...what will this do to them in the future?"

The End*

***

Seddie: you know what this is gonna lead to...a sequel!! But its not gonna be written right away! I'm gonna start another fic now! Thanks for all reviews and I hope i will hear from u all in my next story.


End file.
